The Reincarnation of Spain
by Nekome-Sama
Summary: Spain had been in pain for quite a long time but had anyone noticed? Nope. He found out what was going to happen, he should've known from the start. After that he never did seem himself, but did anyone notice? Nope. Not until it was to late...
1. Chapter 1

The alarm blared and the Spaniard awoke with a groan and turned off the blasted noise. Sitting up, he rubbed his head and yawned not wanting to get up at all. "Dang it..." he muttered once he realized what today was. Today...was a fucking meeting...great. He got out of bed and tiredly got dressed in his usual attire and walked downstairs into his kitchen. "Why did Germany have to schedule a meeting today..." he said to himself as he got a tomato out and nomed on it, grabbing his car keys and heading out the door, getting into the car and driving off towards the meeting place non to happy.

He got out of his car and trudged inside, faking a smile as he walked down the hall. "Dude! I'm totally the hero!" he heard America exclaim on the other side of the meeting room door. "You bloody wanker sit down and shut your trap!"

"Secre bleu! I'm far to gorgeous to be in the middle of all this!"

"SHUT IT CHEESY MONKEY!"

"Try some Chinese tasty treats!"

"WE DON'T WANT ANY!"

Sighing, he quietly opened the door and snuck inside and over to his seat in between Portugal and France. "Hey Toni..." his brother quietly said to him and Spain looked over at him. "Hola hermano..." he said smiling. "Cant they just shut up already?"

Spain snickered, "You know them..."

"Yeah, but its just annoying...no wonder I stopped coming to these..."

"Why did you come today a-" Spain started but was cut off by a certain German...

"THAT IS ENOUGH! EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN WE ARE GOING TO HAVE AT LEAST ONE DECENT MEETING THIS MONTH EVEN IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO! AM I CLEAR ABOUT THAT?" A few nations nodded and murmurs spread throughout the room. Germany glared at no one in particular and stood up straight, "Good...now who would like to take the stand first?" America raised his hand rather child like and jumped up and down, "Oh oh oh oh OH ME ME ME PICK ME MAN PICK ME!"

Germany sighed, "America...sit down..." The American pouted and sat back down, mumbling something about 'a totally awesome heroic robot' and England stood up and began giving one of his boring lectures. (that everyone knows is really _really_ boring when it bores even Greece...)

Spain sighed once again and closed his eyes, kind of wincing when he felt a sharp pain shoot up his spine. Portugal looked at him with a confused look, "You okay Tonio?..."

"S-Si..." Spain cleared his throat, "I'm fine." and then smiled brightly, setting his brother at ease. 'Dios...when is this going to end...' thought Spain, indicating the random bursts of pain he felt at random times. He inwardly sighed and hoped that all this would end soon...

* * *

"Meeting dismissed..." Germany said and several nations bolted out the door, glad that they don't have to be here anymore. Portugal patted Spain on the back and walked away, leaving the Spanish nation by himself. Antonio muttered in Spanish under his breath and looked around, spotting his favourite Italian. Standing up, he walked over to Romano who was talking with his brother, and hugged him from behind. "SELF DEFENSE!" Romano exclaimed and then grabbed Spain's arm and threw him over his shoulder and onto the meeting table. Spain cringed and whimpered, experiencing more pain then he should've from that. "Ve~ Fratello! You hurt Spain!" said Italy, looking at the Spaniard. "He deserved it...sneaking up on me like that...he should know better." Romano said, also looking at the older man. Spain sat up, trying to get the pain in his chest to go away and mumbled, "Sorry Lovi..."

"Stop calling me that bastard. Now get the fuck off the table before potato bastard comes over here and bitches at us." said Romano, folding his arms and glaring at Spain while talking. Spain nodded and got off the table, "You really should know its me though..."

"How dumb ass? I don't have eyes on the fucking back of my head! God..."

"Ve...I'm gonna go talk to Doitsu~!" and with that, the younger Italian skipped off. "So what the fucks up with you?" asked Romano. For a moment, Spain's heart skipped a beat in fear that Romano knew, but shrugged that idea off it being near impossible, "Everything's good...how about you?" he asked, a fake smile on his face. Romano shrugged and looked off to the side, "Shit could be better..." Before the Spaniard could ask what was wrong, his phone went off. Fishing through his pockets, he pulled out his phone and answered it, "Hola?" His smile faltered a moment, "Ah si...I'll be there soon..." Romano could've sworn he saw a faint shine in Spain's eyes, as if he were going to cry, "Alright just...just let me talk to them for a moment, adios." and then Spain hung up, "My boss..."

"Oh...hes a douche..."

"Now Lovi...don't insult him...he'll find out and come after you." Spain chuckled and looked down, "Anyway, I'll...I'll see you later..." 'Lies...' and then walked away. Romano watched as he left the room, confused at the Spaniard sudden change in attitude. "What the fucks going on..."

* * *

*time skip a few days later*

Romano knocked on Spain's door, expecting an immediate answer but received none. Slightly growling, he busted the door open and walked inside and looked around. "Where is he...first ignores my calls and watch as hes out with wine and chicken bastard, probably off bugging the shit outta someone..." he muttered to himself and walked upstairs to the Spaniards bedroom and opened the door, wishing he hadn't a moment later.

There on the bed lay Spain, but it didn't quite seem like him...he seemed...lifeless. Dead. Romano walked over to the bed and shook Spain. "B-bastard?" he said, receiving no response so he shook him harder. "Bastardo!" Spain weakly opened his eyes, revealing dull, emotionless orbs and stared up at the Italian and pathetically smiled, "H-hola Roma..." he said, his voice sounding raspy and cracked. Romano furrowed his eyebrows and frowned, "What the fucks wrong with you?"

"Eh heh...y-you see...R-Romano, I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for what? Fucking give me answers! Why the fuck are you like this what the fuck happened you dumb ass!"

"I...I-I'm technically dieing." Spain gave a small chuckle as Romano went wide eyed, "Don't laugh about something like that bastardo! What do you mean you're dieing?"

"A-ah, I said technically...I'm n-not really but...I wont be m-me..."

"MAKE SENSE YOU JACKASS!"

"I-I'm being reincarnated R-Roma..."

Romano froze. Reincarnated? "...Why the fuck didn't you tell me..." Spain looked away, seemingly guilty, "I-I didn't want to worry you..."

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye you ass!" shouted Romano and Spain's eyes started to water, "I-I'm sorry..."

"Don't fucking say you're sorry! J-just...don't leave me..." whispered Romano, on the verge of tears. Spain looked at him shocked, "Y-you don't want me to go? I-its not like I'm going to be g-gone forever..."

"But you said yourself, you wont be you! I want YOU here Antonio!"

Spain smiled and stroked Romano's cheek, "I-I'll always be here Roma...I'll b-be back, wait for m-me?" Romano sniffled and nodded, making Spain smile abit wider. The Spaniard leaned towards him, coming only inches away from Romano's lips, only to decide against it and kiss him on the cheek instead. Pulling away and leaving Romano frustrated, he went into a coughing fit, some blood coming up and onto the sheets. He layed back down and panted a little, "I-I need to go..."

"G-go? No no no, don't p-please don't bastard..."

Spain looked over at him and smiled abit, "I-its to late..." then looked down at his slowly fading body. More tears fell from Romano's eyes as he held onto Spain's hand tighter, "F-fucking shit..."

"Don't c-cry over me..." said Spain, coughing a little, "R-remember, wait for me..." and with that, the Spanish nation completely faded. Romano's eyes darted around the bed and then burst out in sobs. "F-fucking idiot!" he exclaimed and fisted the blanket, bowing his head. "F-fuck..." he climbed on the bed and layed where Spain was only moments ago as his body racked with sobs, the Spaniards words echoing in his mind.

_ "Remember, wait for me..."_

He would never forget, Romano swore, to wait for his Antonio...

* * *

It has been at least 9 or 10 years since Spain disappeared...no one bothered to keep track. When the news got out about Antonio, everyone close to him was devastated. France and Prussia; refused to do anything, locking themselves in isolation and rejecting the outside world, like nothing else mattered anymore. But eventually they started getting pass it...opening up again. Italy and Belgium; yeah they were sad...Italy more so...but they eventually moved on as well...with Italy still abit soft on the subject. Romano? He just wished he could die...its been several years and he still isn't over it...he hasn't gone to any meetings let alone talk to anyone other then Italy and occasionally someone else...

But it seemed, to Romano, as if no one else cared and that pissed him off to no extent. When Germany had told everyone the news, England nearly had a celebratory party right there, and that made the Italian pounce on him and beat the shit out of the former pirate. After that, Romano never went to any more meetings and isolated himself from the world.

Romano sighed, he couldn't stop thinking about that one world meeting...shaking his head he stood up and walked into the kitchen, only to be ambushed by his annoying younger brother. "What the fuck do you want Feliciano?" he said, obviously annoyed. "You need to go outside, at least go for a walk! This is getting ridiculous fratello..."

Looking away, Romano bite the inside of his cheek. He knew his brother was right, which was a first, he really should get out..."Alright fine. If you need me I'll be down by the shore..." Italy smiled and quickly hugged Romano before walking away. The older Italian scoffed and and put on his shoes and walked out the door, blinking a few times to get his eyes adjusted to the sun after being inside for such a long time.

He sighed and started heading down a secret path only him and his brother knew about that lead to the...beach I guess you could call it. He would never truly admit it, but he loved to be near water. It relaxed him and it reminded him of Spain...how the Spaniard would set out to sea. He sighed, 'Damn...I'm thinking of him again...' he thought to himself and emerged from the hidden exit and stared at the big ocean. He sighed through his nose and walked over to the shore line and started walking alongside it...before something caught his attention...

Maybe only a few several yards away from him, was a boy laying on the grass. 'Strange...' he thought to himself and walked towards the boy cautiously, 'This dork looks familiar...' As he got closer, he went slightly wide eyed and took a few steps back. "This fucker..." he trailed off his sentence as the boy stirred and opened his eyes and sat up. He tiredly rubs his eyes and stood up and Romano could get a better look at him. He looked like he was in his early teens..."Oi. Kid..."

The teen looked at Romano, blinked a few times, and the pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Romano. Said Italian glares at it and stood his ground. "The fucks your problem?"

"_Shut up..._" the boy said in Spanish, "_and tell me who you are and what your intentions are..._" Romano shifted his glare from the gun to the Spanish boy. "I don't have to tell you shit. You're technically on private property you fucker now lower the gun before I call the cops on your ass."

The boy lazily smirked and put the gun away, "_Like you have the guts._" and then he looked out to the sea, "_But tell me...why aren't there any ships nearby?_"

'Ships? This kids weird...' thought Romano as he stared along with the boy. "You're smoking crack. But back to the fucking subject, I would so call the cops on you kid. But one question, if you can understand what I'm saying why the fuck are you speaking Spanish?" he asked and then thought, 'It reminds me way to much of Antonio...'

The boy turned and glared at him. Before Romano even knew what was going on, he was knocked to the ground and pinned by the teen. "_I refuse to speak that filth! You're with Kirkland aren't you...you are aren't you?_" Then he jumped off and aimed his pistol at him again, putting it to Romano's head.

Romano eyed him suspiciously. "Kirkland? Work with him? Look dork, I'm not working with eyebrow bastard unless you're talking about some other Kirkland..." he said, smacking the boys hand making the gun fly out of his hand and stood up. "I don't know who the fuck you are or anything...but just tell me who the fuck are you?"

The boy glared for a moment and then a cat like grin spread across his face, grabbing Romano by the collar and pulling him down to his level, "_You're in the presence of none other then the only and only Captain Antonio Fernandez Carreido._"

* * *

**Okay um...before you yell at me for starting a new story, let me at least explain this one. **

**I honestly believe that Spain was reincarnated one or two times therefor reducing his age and in this one the reincarnation had him took back to the age 14 or 15. And in my head when he was around that age he was in his pirate days...dont judge me thats how my brain works... **

**But anyway, again, explaining, Toni is speaking Spanish cuz he was rivals with Eyebrows who speaks English so he refuses to speak it in honor of...him I guess...  
**

**And um...yeah this seems rushed but dont blame me! I had the idea, I couldnt wait, and it was 5...6 in the morning...  
**

**Ideas are welcome! :D Eh...long authors note.../sweatdrop  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Romano went wide-eyed and stared into 'Antonio's' eyes. "Y-you're Antonio?"

"_Captain Carriedo to you...no one calls me by name._" he said and let go off Romanos shirt, "_Now that I probably shouldnt have given up my identity, you are you?_" Romano barely even heard him ask the question, he was to busy trying to decifer that this might actually be _his_ Antonio. The same Antonio that had faded away long ago. No...not the same Antonio. Just like the Spaniard had said, he wasnt him...

Romano was brought out of his thoughts by the brunette lightly tapping his cheek. "_Helllloooo? Anyone not stupid in there?_" Oh this kid was getting on Romanos nerves..."Bastard I'm not stupid!"

"_Then why didn't you answer my simple question?_" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. "What?"

"_Yup. Stupid. I asked what your name is stupid._" Romano narrowed his eyes...and slowly counted to ten in his mind...

"My name is Romano...you aint getting no fucking last name. I aint that stupid..."

"_Okay...Romano,_" Antonio said, testing Romanos name out, "_Romano, Romano...you have the same name as my little henchman at home..._" Romano mentally sighed and thought, 'Because I am him bastard.'

"Huh that's weird..." he trailed off not really wanting to talk about him, but find out if this is the _real_ Spain. "Anyway, sit. We're going to be here for a while..." Antonio eyed him curiously and cautiously sat down in front of him. "_Why..._"

Romano shrugged and stared into his eyes once again, "I just wanna talk...so...if you're Captain Carriedo.."

"_I am. Why do you doubt?_" Romano glared at him, "Dont interrupt me. As I was saying, if you're Captain Carriedo, when's your birthday..." Antonio gave him a weird look and replied, "_February 12..._"

"Hn. Whats your...favourite food?"

"_None. I hardly eat..._" The Italian blinked a few times. "Hardly eat? Are you fucking kidding me?" Antonio shook his head and Romano sighed, "Whatever, favourite colour?"

"_Teal..._" the younger simply answered and then seemed to be thinking, "_And red...I always did like the color red..."_ Romano rolled his eyes and continued, "Alright next.." he thought for a moment and then decided to make things hard, "Whats the name of Antonio's ship he used for everything BUT the Armada?"

"_What? Thats an easy one. I think I know my ship, its Victory of Spain..._"

'La victoria de España? So that's what it was...' the older thought and said, "Who beat the Armada?" At that, Antonio's eyes darkened and he looked away, not saying a word. Romano furrowed his eyebrows and clapped twice, "Oi. Answer..."

"_H-he did..._" his voice wavered a bit, as if he were on the verge of tears and Romano instantly felt guilty. 'Why is he acting like this about it? He usually used to just smile and answer but have a dark look...what the fuck...' then, he couldn't help but ask, "What year is it?" Antonio looked at him, eyes a bit shiny, and said, "_1588_ _o-of course..._"

Oh. Fuck.

"Um...Captain...we have a problem." said the Italian, standing up and pulling Antonio up with him. The teen looked up at him and rubbed one of his eyes, "_W-whats the problem?_"

"It's not 1588 stupid..." Romano said, eyes starting to water as everything started catching up to him. "_What of course it i-_" he was cut off by Romano nearly picking him up in a bone crushing hug, the Italian starting to silently cry. "F-fuck it is you!" he said and hugged tighter, making the younger grunt and struggle, "_G-get off me! Pysco!_" Romano shook his head but loosened his grip, "N-no! Holy shit I cant believe this is you!"

Then he pulled away, holding Antonio by the shoulders, "I...cant believe this is you..." he said, looking the Spaniard over in amazement. He was a lot shorter than himself now, instead of Toni being an inch shorter, he was now at least a foot and a half. He also had slightly darker hair and brighter eyes, he also appeared scrawnier...well he was a teenager after all. Just as the Spaniard started feeling uncomfortable under Romanos gaze, said Italian grabbed his hand and started dragging him away.

"_Whoa wait!_" Antonio said, resisting. Romano glanced back at him, "What is it you wonderful jackass?"

"_Where are you taking me?! And WHY are you taking me?!_" Romano rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Relax Toni. I'm taking you to my house so you wont hurt yourself out here. You obviously have no idea whats going on let alone anywhere to go..." Antonio stared at him, no longer resisting as he was dragged through the hidden entrance, "_...What?..._"

Romano sighed, "Me. Take. Home. You. Safe. You. Stupid." The younger pouted slightly at being called stupid, "_I'm not stupid!_" Romano looked back at him and kinda smiled, "Yeah ya are dumb ass." and then opened the door and dragged Antonio inside, closing the door and pushing the Spaniard into the kitchen. Said Spaniard looked around, seemingly fascinated with just about everything. The Italian snickered and sat Antonio down at the table, "We've gotta get you caught up with the times bastard." When Antonio gave him a questioning look, he added, "It's not 1588. So I need to catch you up."

Another confused look.

Romano sighed and then got an idea, "We need to go see France and Prussia..." Antonio perked up and nodded, "_Yeah! I would like to see them again...not so much Francis though..._" Without a second thought, Romano left his brother a note and grabbed his car keys and dragged Antonio out to the car and forced him inside. Getting in, he started the car making the Spaniard jump and panic. 'Jeez has Toni ever been in a car before?' Romano thought. "Relax dumb ass." he muttered and then drove off with Antonio trying not to freak out on the way.

* * *

Dragging Antonio out of the car and to the door, he called out Frances and Prussia's names and then pounded on the door. "OPEN UP YOU ASSES!"

"MEIN GOTT ROMANO WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" an (awesomely) aggravated (awesome) Prussia shouted as he opened the door, glaring at the Italian. "I'll explain in a minute chicken bastard."

"_Gilbert? Wow...you've gotten taller..._" Antonio said, looking the Prussian (NOT German) up and down. Prussia looked at the Spaniard and went wide-eyed. He'd notice his long gone friend any day. "T-Tonio? I-I thought you faded..."

"Yeah he faded, not died dumb ass." mumbled Romano, earning a glare from the elder man. Prussia looked back at Antonio and picked him up bridal style and nuzzled him. "Oh my totally awesome friend I missed you so much holy shit man!" he said and walked away from the door, "FRANCE! WE'VE GOT A MIRACLE!" Then there was a thud upstairs followed by a "Mon deu Gilbert..."

Antonio made a weird face at being picked up and an even weirder face at being nuzzled and Romano tried so hard not to laugh as he followed the Prussian inside and closed the door. France ran downstairs and when he spotted Toni, he froze and went wide-eyed. "T-Toni?"

"_You guys act like it's so weird to see me..._"

"It kinda is Toni-"

"_Also...dont call me Toni..._"

"To bad I'm calling you Toni dumb ass. You aint a Captain anymore. Anyway, it is weird for them, any one, to see you. You kinda er...faded...and everyone apparently thinks reincarnating means dieing. So technically they think that their friend just arose from the dead." Romano explained and Antonio slowly nodded in faint understanding but then let out a sound of surprise as France tackled both him and Prussia, crying tears of joy.

"Oh mon ami! I've missed you so much!" he exclaimed as he snuggled Antonio close to him, making the young Spaniard feel _really_ weird for in his 'time period' he and France didn't get along very well...

"_Guys guys get off me!_" exclaimed Antonio as he attempted to escape but the other two members of the Bad Touch Trio wouldn't have that, hugging him tighter. "_Guys seriously..._"

"Non! We're never letting go!"

"Well too bad I need you're help," Romano said, pulling Antonio over to him away from the two, "and I need it now." France pouted a little at Toni being taken away and said, "Help with what?"

"Well this bastard can't remember anything...I thought it was obvious..." Prussia looked at Antonio as did France and then they looked at Romano. "Is that why he's not speaking English?" asked Prussia and Romano nodded, "Si, he thinks its 1588 and refuses to speak English because-"

"Of La' Angleterre...that makes sense. Gilbert and I were forced to learn Spanish because of it..." France cut the Italian off, causing said Italian to glare at him. "Exactly and its stupid because he-"

"_Stop talking about me like I'm not here dammit..._" whined Antonio and folded his arms in annoyance. Just as Romano was about to say something, his phone went off. Answering it, he said, "Ciao?"

"South Italy."

"...Who the fuck is this?" asked Romano, narrowing his eyes. "You honestly don't remember me?" the voice on the other line trailed off, "I'm España's boss."

Spain's boss? What the hell did he want?

**Fail ending...is fail. But yeah, I was supposed to have this out like...two days ago. /shot **


End file.
